


Somebody will always find me

by Miraculous_Universe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, Violence, Whump, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Universe/pseuds/Miraculous_Universe
Summary: Peter and Tony throughout the years of being a family, with tragedy, love and hope, and maybe some surprises





	Somebody will always find me

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright to the films and creators, this was a dream that I had been having for quite sometime and I thought I would share it with people. this is my first fanfic so please excuse the grammar.

t was 1:30 in the morning and Tony Stark was working in his workshop on a new weapon, listening to AC/DC on full blast, Dummy was trying to give him a "smoothie" of motor oil, which he continued to deny the offering of the idiotic bot.

"Sir, the phone is ringing." J.A.R.V.I.S spoke up through the music

"Answer it J." 

J.A.R.V.I.S had answered the phone and turned down the music so that Tony could speak to this person

"Hello? "

"What can I do for you sweet heart?" Tony quipped back 

"Um, Hi... I called to tell you that a three month old child was left here today by a Mary Parker, she gave us this number and told us that she gave you legal guardianship."

Tony was left speechless, he remembered meeting Mary at one of his galas, back when she was Mary Fitzpatrick.

"Sir, I need to know if you want the kid?"

"Um, Yeah let me meet this kid, and then I will make a decision."

"understandable, he is located at the queens orphanage."

Tony already knew that he was going to give the kid up for adoption, but why not meet the little guy. Tony had gotten into one of his many expensive cars and drove off

\-------------------------

When Tony got to the Orphanage half a hour later, he was freaking out about the whole thing, he wanted to start a family but he knew he was going to be like his father, who was a terrible role model, he also didn't want the kid to stay in the system for too long, but he couldn't adopt the kid with his line of work.

Tony had finally gotten up to the front desk.

"You must be the person who we called earlier tonight?" the Lady, named Clair by the badge on her shirt, asked Tony.

"Yes, can we get this over with."

"Sure, just follow me."

Tony followed Clair to a room with lots of cribs, but not so many kids.

"Just over here sir."

Clair led Tony over to a crib in the back with a small boy with fluffy brown hair and hazel eyes

Tony never expected to fall in love with that kid.

"I need an answer if you decide to adopt him or not."

"Yes." Tony replied not taking his eyes off the kid.

"Let me just get the papers, and you two can head home then."

"Wait, whats his name?"

"Peter."

\----------------------

Tony arrived back home after a life changing P, he was terrified about what he had just done, he had no idea what he was doing adopting a kid, but it felt right after seeing those eyes look up at him with wonder. First things first he had to call Pepper, she could probably help, right?

"J call Pepper."

the phone rang four times before she picked up

"Tony I swear to god, if you are calling me for no reason at 3:30 in the morning then you will be dead, now what do you need?"

"Pep, I may have adopted a child."

they were both silent before Pepper spoke again.

"This is a joke right?"

"No it's not, I need stuff for him, just for the night."

"Ok I'm on my way Tony, I will get the basics."

Pepper arrived 20 minutes later with a crib, bottles, formula, and diapers. 

"Tony why would you do this?" Pepper said as she was coming in the door

"His Mum died earlier today, and apparently I'm the father." Tony replied while entering the room holding Peter.

When Pepper placed her eyes on the kid she totally forgot her anger and looked at him with awe.

"you need to be quiet, he's asleep, and I don't know what I'm going to do if he wakes up."

"Lets set up the crib and get some rest, we can think this through tomorrow."

\-------------------------

the day after, Tony had woken up and forgot about the night before when he played eyes on the crib, Peter was looking at him with admiration in his eyes at Tony.

"Kid, your going to be the death of me."

Peter just smiled, Tony smiled back.

"Tony, I know your awake." Pepper yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming Pep."

Tony picked Peter up from his crib and walked into the kitchen

"Morning Pep."

"Morning Tony, I have already ordered things for..."

"Peter."

"Peter, they should be here in a few minutes, until then just get him something to eat and try to interact with him."

Tony walked over to the couch and put Peter down on his back and started tickling his stomach Peter started laughing like crazy. Pepper walked over with a bottle of milk and started making funny faces at him, his smile was contagious to all of them.

"He is quite cute isn't he Tony?"

"Yeah, he is."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tony had decided to keep the kids life private and away from the media, he didn't want Peter to grow up like him, like the way that Howard decided that he should grow up.

Peter had lived with Tony for two months, and each day Tony fell in love with the kid even more than the last.

around the eight month mark Peter said his first words

Tony was in the living room while working and watching Peter play with some of the toys that Pepper had bought when Tony first brought Peter home, Tony looked over at Peter for a couple of seconds and smiled at the kid, to Tonys not so surprise Peter smiled back and tried grabbing for his father, Tony just smiled bigger, he adored the kid, Peter slumped down after he couldn't reach his dad.

"Hey it's ok buddy, I'm right here."

Peter looked up at his father one last time and tried grabbing him again while saying "Dadda!"

Tony jolted up out of his seat and grabbed Peter

"What did you say buddy?" Tony said excitedly 

"Dadda!" Peter replied smiling after getting his dad to notice him.

"J.A.R.V.I.S you got that on recording right?"

"Yes sir."

"Pepper come here!"

"What Tony?" She said while walking into the room.

"Say it again buddy."

"Dadda!" Peter said while hitting Tony in the chest.

Pepper gasped and grabbed Peter out of Tony's arms excitedly.

"Who am I Pete?"

"Mamma!" Peter replied, Pepper and Tony started tearing up.

They spent the next half hour seeing how many things Peter could say, his favourites being Mamma and Dadda.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Peter was two years old he met Rhodey for the first time, accidentally.

Peter and Tony were sitting on the couch together playing peek a boo, Peter laughing every time Tony popped out of his hands, and almost crying when he thought Tony had left.

"Tony what are you doing? you didn't kidnap a kid did you?" Rhodey said as he saw Tony and Peter.

"No I didn't kidnap a kid, this is Peter my son." Tony said back

"You have a son?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since a year and a half ago."

Peter wasn't enjoying not having any attention from his dad so he decided to speak up 

"Dadda pway!" 

"I will play buddy, I just need a minute with uncle Rhodey."

"Mk Dadda."

"Im an Uncle now am I?"

"yeah, why not. Peter why don't you go say hi?"

Peter got up off of his spot on the couch to go se Rhodey.

"Hi buddy."

"Hi." Peter replied

Rhodey may or may not gone over to their house more often after that.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Peter was four years old he started school.

"Dadda, wake up I have school!"

Tony groaned.

"Pep maybe we don't have to send him."

"Tony you know he is excited, and he won't get hurt or into any trouble."

"Yeah but what if he does?"

"Then we will get to that problem when it does."

"thats it he's not going."

"Tony it will be good for him to meet some friends."

"I know Pep, I just don't want him to get hurt you know."

Peter bounced into the room ready for his first day "Dadda lets go!"

"Ok buddy, lets get into the car then."

They had chosen one of Tonys cheaper cars so that Peter could be safer and less likely to stand out in front of everyone.

\---

When Peter returned home later that night he told Tony about everything that he did that day from meeting Ned his new friend, to all of the cool things he learned that day.

Tony may just let him go without a fight with Pepper tomorrow.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Peter was eight years old Tony had to go to afghanistan

"Dadda don't go please." Peter whined as Tony was leaving.

"Sorry buddy, Pepper will have my head if I don't go, I will be back in a couple of days, and I will call you every night."

"You pinky promise you will come back?"Peter said while lifting his pinky finger.

"I pinky promise." Tony said linking his pinky around Peters.

"Ok Dadda." 

"Give me a hug." Tony said while he held his arms open for Peter to jump into "I Love you."

"Love you too Dadda."

Tony left Peter with tears in his eyes, he was always going to miss his kid when he went away.

\---------

Tony called for two nights before everything turned to shit, while riding in one of the army vehicles it got blown up and he was captured to make a weapon for the wrong side. Tony's only reason for living through that nightmare was Peter and how he pinky promised that he would come back.

it took him three months, but he had finally made it back to his son. Tony told his driver to go straight to the house where Peter was, it was his first priority to see his son.

When Tony got inside Peter came running down and jumped into his arms. they both cried and held each other for the rest of the night.

\--------------

Obie was not happy with Tony's decision to stop the weapon industry, and he was definitely not happy that Tony kept the arc reactor and iron man suit to himself.

Tony was sitting on the couch while waiting for his son to get sone juice from the fridge, suddenly Tony got a call, when he picked it up he felt something go off near his ear, and he couldn't move.

"you remember this one right?" Obie said next to him. "Shame the government didn't approve." he paused "when I ordered a hit on you, I was afraid I was killing the golden goose. you were just lucky you survived that." he said while taking out the ark reactor. "but I guess you had one last golden egg." 

Tony was praying that his son would stay out of this and not come into the room they were in, but luck was not on his side that night when Peter called out for him from the kitchen.

"who's that Stark? do you have a kid?" Obie said while flashing a menacing smile a Tony.

Tony wanted to tell Obie to lay off his kid and Peter to run, but because he was paralyzed he couldn't.

"Dad?" Peter walked into the room and dropped the cup he was holding at the sight of his father.

"Run." Tony said with strain. 

Peter started running as soon as he could, but Obie had caught him just as fast.

"Sorry Stark, hope you under stand that I'm going to keep the kid for leverage." Obie said as he left with a screaming Peter.

Tony wanted to scream, he was stuck and his child was taken by his father figure, when he could finally move he started moving towards his workshop after he remembered the extra arc reactor that Pepper had kept.

\------------------------------

When Tony got the new arc reactor and the Iron man suit on, he flew over to the place where Obie, Peter and Pepper were. he saw Pepper and Rhodey but there was no sign of Peter, Tony started to get worried for his son and hoped that Peter was in no harm.

\-----------

Once Obie had fallen to his death, Tony started asking everyone who knew about Peter if they had seen him, when nobody had answered he started tracking security cameras for any trace of his son, he soon found him inside of a white van driving down the highway, Tony flew as fast as he could towards where his son was, and stopped the van in it's tracks.

"Give me back the kid." Tony said with venom in his words

The men in the van had happily given Peter over to Tony, before he tazed them and left them in the van.

\---------------

When Tony and Peter returned home they watched a movie while snuggling with the rest of their small family for the remainder of the night, Tony never once let his son go throughout the night.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Tony was asked to join the avengers he never wanted them to find out about his son, he was a very unlucky man.

"Tony why do you have a kid?" Steve had asked when he laid eyes on the two.

"Well, when you have a woman and a-"

"Im just going to stop you right there and ask again, why did you chose to have a kid."

"Because fait had plans for me to have a mini me."

"Tony, I can't let you do this."

"Why Steve?"

"Because from what I've seen, your immature, always drunk and never prepared."

"well you haven't met me, have you?"

"Tony, until you can prove yourself to me and the rest of the team that you can handle the care that a kid needs, I am going to have to report you, and have him in foster care."

Tony started fuming at Steve's words "I have raised Peter for the last nine years, he is in perfectly capable hands!"

\--------

Apparently being Captain America he got Peter to go to foster care.

"Im sorry Tony, but I need to know that you can be a father."

"I am a father, and I have been for the past nine years." Tony replied with tears in his eyes

"Then prove it to me Stark, get out of bed and do your job."

"Well I'm sorry, you just took the most amazing thing in my life, because of you, I may have to watch my son grow up from the side lines."

Tony walked away from Steve, and started crying.

\------------

Peter being in foster care was so much worse than being with his dad, the people who took care of him, Anne Cameron and Dave Cameron had treated him like garbage, they made him skip meals, they abused him, and used him to clean the house more than a nine year old should have to, by the end of the first week, Peter had never wanted his dad more than now, he was supporting multiple bruises, and cuts, and had gotten very dehydrated and sleep deprived.

The worst was when they had locked him inside the closet for hours at a time, just because he had asked to go see his dad, or if he didn't finish his chores, or if he snuck food from the kitchen because he was hungry from no dinner.

Three weeks after he came to this house when he was inside the closet he heard his dad at the door.

"Can I please see my son?"

"i'm sorry mr Stark, Peter isn't home right now, he is playing at a friends."

"well may I come in and wait for him."

"he is going to be home late tonight."

"How late?"

"we don't know, just yet, but its going to be quite a few hours until he comes home."

"Ok, but I would like to talk to him soon, please."

then he could hear hid dad leave, Peter wanted to scream 'NO, Dad I'm in here, please come get me, I miss you!' but if he did it would get more punishing from his foster family.

\-------------------------

Tony knew something was wrong the moment the Cameron's wouldn't let him see his son, but if he broke into their apartment then he would get in more trouble and have an even less chance to see his son. Tony was desperately missing Peter in their home, he was missing his smile, and the way he would come home everyday and tell Tony about what he did at school.

Tony knew the only way he would see Peter would be to meet him at school, so the next day Tony went over to the school that Peter was attending and waited outside the front door for his son.

After about 20 minutes and waiting for the building to clear out, and a couple of "Your Tony Stark!" 's. Tony started to get worried about Peter, so he went to the front office to see if his son was even at school that day.

"Can I help you sir." the office lady said without looking up from her work.

"Yes, I wanted to know if Peter Parker was here today" they had used Peters mums name to keep the secret.

"One second sir." the lady said once again. 

Tony started growing impatient but the lady finally answered.

"Im sorry he hasn't been here for the past two weeks."

Tony felt a rock go through his stomach, he burst through the doors and drove over to the Cameron's place.

\-------------------------

Tony knocked on the door multiple times, he knew they were in there from the muffled voices that he could hear from the other side of the door.

after about half an hour of waiting he called the police, he wanted to make sure his son was ok and not in any danger, plus the police had the warrant to knock a door down if there was an emergency.

"Sir we need you to leave." the one police man came over to Mr. Stark

"I called you to get my son out of there."

"these nice people also called us saying a maniac was knocking on the door."

"Please I just need to know if he is ok, I haven't spoken with him in two weeks."

The police man let out a sigh and asked of Anne could open the door. she hesitantly did, Tony walked into the apartment to look for his son.

"Mr Stark, Peter is at a friends again."

"See Sir, you have nothing to worry about."

"No, he hasn't been to school in two weeks, and you haven't let me talk to him in two weeks, he is my son and I want to see him."

"You lost the power to see him when captain america dubbed you unable to care for him."

"he was wrong."

Tony was starting to be escorted from the apartment when he heard a scream for somewhere.

"Peter is here."

"No Mr Stark that was a child from another apartment."

"I know his scream anywhere, he is here."

Tony continued to scream for his son hoping for a reply, when he did he found Peter inside of a dirty closet littered with bruises and very underfed. Tony wanted to scream at these people for what they did to his son, thankfully, the policeman had witnessed the whole thing and sent the Cameron's off to jail for child endangerment. 

Tony had rushed his son to the nearest medical, where they said he had a fever of 103, he was dehydrated and underfed, a sprained wrist and many many bruises.

\-------------------

The two had spent a week in the medical centre waiting to Peter to get better, During that week, Peter barely spoke, and barely smiled. Tony was worried that Peter was much more mistreated than what they had said, Tony was going crazy with out his sons normal personality, he was scared that they emotionally hurt him as well.

One day Tony had gone up to the main avengers quarters while Peter was asleep.

"Look who finally decided to join us." Steve said happily "did you get the courage to grow up for your son?"

"Peter is in the medical centre because of you." Tony spat at Steve

"what... Tony it's illegal to take him back with out legal consent."

"They abused him, He had a seizure the other night, I could have lost him!" Tony started crying

"Tony it wouldn't of happened if you were not so immature. He has to go to another foster family until you show that you are a capable father."

"NO. He is not leaving this building, that is my son, and he could have died at that place!"

"Tony..."

"No Steve I am not listening to you on this one. I only did it the first time so that he wouldn't lose me forever, but guess what... I almost lost him forever."

"Tony I won't let him be in danger because of you."

"Get. Out. Of. My. Tower. NOW!"

Tony walked away back to the medical centre to see his son once again.

\------------------

A week after the fight, Peter was back to his usual self, he was still very skinny, but that could be fixed in a couple of weeks worth of food, During that time Tony never left Peters side, always protecting him from nightmares, and watching Disney movies, Steve still wasn't over the fact that he though Tony was not a good father, but after two weeks of watching from the side lines he had finally accepted that Tony and Peter were meant to be. 

After three weeks Peter was back running around the tower chasing his father and playing with most of the avengers.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Peter was eleven he had gained his first bully Flash Thomson 

Him and Ned were walking down the halls of middle school when they heard a loud "Hey Nerds!" from down the corridor, they had both turned around into a kid.

"Which one should I wail on first?" Flash said before looking at Peter. 

Flash had decided to open a nearby locker and stuff Peter inside of it while Ned ran away. Peter started freaking out immediately, remembering his time inside the stuffy closet at the Cameron's he couldn't control himself from crying.

"is he crying?" somebody said from outside.

"I think he is, Hey Parker are you really that much of a wimp!"

"G-get me out-t pl-lease!" Peter yelled though the locker

"Sorry Parker, can't remember the combo." Flash said before walking away leaving Peter trapped inside the tight space

\-------------------

At the end of the day Michelle Jones was opening her locker when a small boy fell out gasping.

"T-tha-nk Y-ou." he said before running to the front doors."

Flash has decided to stuff Peter in a locker every time he bullied Peter, thankfully Mj checked all the lockers every night for him.

\---------------------

When Peter was fourteen they went on a trip to Oscorp.

Peter and his class were on a trip to Ocsorp, Tony had decided to trail along to maybe get some ideas. they had walked up to the front doors and got their badges Peters had Peter Parker white Tonys Had Tony Parker to keep up with the theme, every one was so excited they didn't notice him anyways.

Peter was super excited for this trip and to see all of the new equipment at this place before an alarm went off, Tony tried to protect his son before they said a few spiders had gotten out and there was no need to worry.

After about an hour of the trip, they were trying out a gadget when Peter suddenly winced and slapped the back of his neck, instantly he started feeling sick and Tony decided to take him home to relax.

\----------------------

"Sir, Peter's vitals have dropped significantly." J.A.R.V.I.S said from the roof

Tony stopped what he was doing and ran to his sons room. 

When he got there Peter wouldn't respond to him, and he was very pale.

"J.A.R.V.I.S Call Bruce up here now!"

\---

When Bruce came up he saw the kid he called a nephew in bed sweating and shaking, he decided to put fluids inside Peter and set him up on some oxygen.

They both sat there for the restive the night watching Peter, to make sure he continued breathing.

\---

When Tony woke up the next morning it was to his son screaming from the roof.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Peter was fifteen his father flew into a portal

He was sitting in class barely listening to the teacher when an announcement came on through the speakers

"Students, we are in a lockdown due to a portal opening up over the Avengers tower."

Peters stomach sank to the floor, he knew the Avengers would take care of it, but at what cost. the school started playing the news on the old tvs thoughout the school, Peter kept his eyes on the red and gold iron figure he called dad, he got worried every time they would switch the view to another hero. 

Everyone was nervous for their families living in the area, and for their beloved hero's, Gwen was shaking from her father being there, Peter was shaking cause his whole family was there.

When the fight was getting rough Peter got a call from his dad, he went into the hallway and picked up.

"Dad, why..."

"Peter I love you, you know that right."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Peter my father was never there for me, and I was worried I would screw up with you, but look, your amazing, and your going to be amazing."

"Dad, what are you doing." Peter said before he looked back over to the tv where he saw his father flying towards the portal with a bomb.

"Dad please don't." Peter said as he started crying

"Peter don't watch the tv, just listen to me, I'm sorry I won't be at your graduation, I'm sorry I won't be there to watch you get married. just please promise to take care of your self, and the rest of the avengers."

"Dad! No you don't have to do this, please, at lease pinky promise me you will be home."

"I pinky promise..." He said before only static came through the phone.

Peter raced back into the classroom and watched with father go into the portal, He prayed that his father would be safe and come back for him like every other time, after a few seconds the portal started closing, and Peter started crying, he sank to his knees before he heard a few gasps and then "Iron Man is falling out of the portal!" Peter looked up and hoped his dad was ok, but falling was a whole lot different than flying, his dad was falling too fast, he was going to hit the ground, everyone cheered as the Hulk caught him mid air, then "he's ok!" Peter let out a sigh he was holding in since the battle started. 

\-----------------------

Peter grabbed Gwen and told her to follow him.

"Why Peter?"

"Because your dad is there too."

"Too?"

"I will explain it on the way."

Peter called Happy to pick them both up and take them to the sight of the battle.

\---------------------

Peter went racing over to the spot where his dad was, he waited in the crowd because he was still Peter Parker to the public, and he could wait a few minutes to give his dad a massive hug.

when his dad had finished the press conference, Tony had spotted him in the crowd and have him a massive hug, Gwen and her father had witnessed the whole thing.

"Peter?"

"Hi Gwen, I haven't told anyone my real name, Im Peter Stark, nice to meet you."

Gwen looked at him like he was crazy.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Peter was sixteen when he was killed

Peter and Tony were at a Gala together as intern and boss, not Father and Son.

"Tony, Im going to go outside for a minute to get some air, I'm getting over stimulated in here."

"Ok please just be safe."

Tony watched as his son went outside and sat on a bench, when somebody called his name.

\--------------------

Peter was getting over stimulated inside the gala room so he decided to go outside and sit on a bench for a few minutes. after a couple of minutes his spider sense went off but before he could turn around he was pricked in the neck and taken away from his dad.

\----------------

Tony looked over at the bench where his son was suppose to be after a long conversation with somebody, when he looked over his son had disappeared off the bench, Tony went into full dad mode and ran outside to see where his son could have gone.

Tony started screaming Peters name, he even tried to track him with no avail. Tony returned to the tower to tell the avengers to suit up to look for Peter when he got an Email from an unknown number.

\-------------------

Peter had woken up inside an abandoned warehouse, his face hurt, and his hands were tied behind his back, oh and he was inside a cell.

"Morning sunshine." a malicious voice said from the other side of the cell

"where am I?" Peter asked

"Earth." the voice replied "now how about we send a video to your daddy?"

"Please don't hurt him!"

The video was filming, Peter was whacked a couple of times to add effect, the man had asked for 10 million dollars for Peters life, if his dad didn't deliver in a day Peter would die. he was also told not to bring any avengers or the suit.

\----------------

'NO! Peter!" Tony started screaming at the screen.

"Tony you can't give away 10 million for your kid. theres another way, I'm sure." Steve said

"Steve, thats my son, I have to, I can't lose him again."

"Tony think this through."

"No Steve!" Tony said before rushing down to his cars and driving off.

\-------------------

Tony had entered the warehouse, getting a good look at Peter who was a bloody mess, and crying for his dad.

"I brought the money, now give me my kid."

"Now now Stark, first things first." he held out his hand for the money, Tony handed it over.

"Give me my kid."

"One second Stark." the man checked his radio to made sure Tony was alone and no suits were near by.

"Stark, my family was killed by you, during the New York attack, You took the away forever, and now, Im going to take away whats dearest to you." Before Tony could act, the man took the gun he was holding and shot Peter in the head.

"No! Peter! NO please no no nono." 

"thanks for this Stark!" the man said before hopping onto a helicopter.

"Pete its ok, your going to be ok." But he was already gone.

\------------------

"Tony did you get him." Steve came down looking hopeful

"They killed him."

all the avengers gasped.

"Tony..." Natasha came over and put her hand on Tony's shoulder 

"HE WAS ONLY SIXTEEN!" Tony screamed while he sank to his knees

"Where is he?"

"Medical." 

\-----------------------

Tony was sitting in his room, laying in his bed, crying over his son, and how he had died too young, Tony wanted to go see his son but he couldn't look into those blank eyes and not say that it was his fault for not watching him enough, going over the times he was taken away but always come back, this was not one of those times, Tony expected his son coming up next to him and telling him that it would be ok, that he would come back, Tony would never believe him.

The avengers tried over and over to get Tony to come out and arrange a funeral for the deceased Stark, Tony couldn't think of that, never would he want to be alive to burry his son, the person who was going to change the world with his smile. Tony continued to play the moment his son was lost forever in his head. So Tony cried.

\------------------------

Tony was in the medical centre sitting next to his now dead son.

"Peter, why you? why did you have to come into my life and be so great, while I mess it up for you?"

"Sir?"

"What Fri?"

"I have detected something different in master Peters DNA"

"Is it death, cause he's DEAD FRIDAY AND HAS BEEN FOR A WEEK!"

"No, that is not Peter sir."

"What!"

\--------------------------------

Peter heard the gunshot, knowing his double was now dead, and that his father would be devastated. he was sitting on the helicopter paralized like his father was many years ago, waiting to be taken away and studied for his powers.

He heard his dad scream in agony thinking that his son was dead, but yet very much alive. Peter wanted to scream back that he was ok, he wanted his father to save him again, but he may never might because Tony thought he was dead.

\---------------------

They had him for a week before he had his chance to escape, they were being clumsy with he locks that held his hands together, he was easily able to slip of of the cuffs, and he still had enough strength to bend the bars to his cell enough that he could slip through the window into the world, where ever he was.

He had been pulled apart and put back together a total of 10 times in 7 days, they wanted to know how he sticked to stuff and and his strength and his healing factor. 

Peter ached mentally and physically, but finally he could attempt to get back to his dad.

the only problem was he didn't know where he was or where he was going, it took him a hour to walk to a town.

when he found somebody he asked if he could use their phone to call his dad.

\--------------

Tony was about to leave when the phone rang.

"Fri leave it."

"I would advise to take it sir."

"fine." what he heard on the other line was a miracle

"D-dad?"

"Pete?"

"Yeah Dad I-I am a-alive."

"where are you!"

Tony heard muffled sounds on the other side of the phone before Peter responded "Yellow Knife."

"Im coming Pete just stay on the line!"

\---------------

Peter and Tony talked for the hour that it took Tony and the avengers by quinjet to get to Yellow knife, they got Peter on to the plane and into medical right away, Peter stayed in the Medical centre for two weeks before he was released to his room, the whole time Peter and Tony stayed side by side, with another avenger not far behind.

In the end Peter knew somebody would always find him.


End file.
